Nik and Shi Adventures
by xNik Nakx
Summary: 2 best friend Slytherins travel through their 6th year, manipulating Snape's new regime, surviving the wrath of the Carrow's by partying it up, wagging class, and smoking in the bathrooms. Did I mention the PureBloods with a fetish for muggle music?
1. Boarding School

_Hi!_

_This is my new fic! Please read my other fics, and review darlings!_

_This is dedicated to my Best friend Shinae, and two of my other good friends, Sarah and Laura, and yes, we are mostly like this in real life, magic and Hogwarts aside. Shinae and I smoke. wag and drink alcohol, Laura's the outsider and Sarah's the goody-two-shoes religious one. that's just us. Of course, Shi and I hang out with different people, but we're still all really good friends, becuase we all rock! And all the other main characters, like Pansy, Draco, Millicent, and Zabini all have their personalities based on some of my friends. Real Life Friends of mine, see if you can guess who! _

_Please, if you find anything offensive about this, to do with the drinking, smoking, bad language, and maybe even cutting, don't hesitate to tell me. And if someone doesn't like my constant use of italics. I just love italics at the moment. The first names are real in this, but the last names are just ranodom ones, but they're somewhat simialr to our real ones, just to keep us somewhat anonymous. _

_Love to ya's._

_xxxxx_

_Nikole _

_Name: Nik and Shi Adventures_

_Summary: as two best friend Slytherins travel through their sixth year, they manipulate Snape's new regime, and survive the wrath of the Carrow's by partying it up, wagging class, and smoking in the bathrooms. Did I mention the Pure-Bloods with a fetish for muggle classic rock music?

* * *

_

_**Chapter One: Boarding School** _

****

_It was the summer holidays. August 12th to be exact. Shinae, Laura, Nikole and Sarah are sprawled out on the floor in Shinae's new room. Shinae had recently moved next door to Nikole and the two best friends were extremely pleased with the new living arrangements. _

_"I can't believe how long this summer has seemed." Laura said, aiming a kick at Nikole. _

_"I know" Sarah muttered, and she looked over at Nikole "Grow up you two" she said, glaring at the abusive twosome with her chocolate brown eyes. _

_"But just think. On September first we'll all be starting new schools. All separate. How did it become that we're all going to Boarding Schools overseas?" Nikole said, ignoring Sarah. _

_"Yeah. It's kind of weird" Shinae agreed. "How do you think I'd look with purple hair?" Shinae asked, fluffing her brown hair. All of the other girls laughed. _

_"Awesome. I'm thinking about going black personally." Nikole commented running her fingers through her straightened brown hair thoughtfully. _

_"Emo!" Sarah exclaimed, pointing a threatening finger at Nikole, and Nikole shrugged. _

_"Well Laura and I have to go; my mum's picking us up now." Sarah said, and the two girls sat up, and headed out of the door. _

_"Yeah, I have to cook tea tonight, so I better go too" Nikole said, and after hugging her best friend, went outside, and took the gate through to the next property. _

_The First of September came very quickly for the Quartet. All of them were going to Hogwarts, without one another knowing. Nikole and Shinae were pureblood and Laura and Sarah, half-blood. Nikole had turned up early, since she had Side-Along Apparated with her mother. She was sitting in a compartment, already in her robes, reading a Defence against the Dark arts textbook. Shinae had just arrived, being dropped off by her father, and she were looking through the Compartments for a place to sit. _

_"Nik?" she asked, as she entered the compartment where her best friend sat, utterly confused. _

_"Hogwarts Shi?" she replied, grinning. _

_"The one thing we couldn't tell each other as best friends turned out to be the one thing we had in common." Shinae said, looking around in a day dreamy way. _

_"Nik? Shi?" Sarah was standing in the doorway, brown hair tied up as usual, and trunk in tow. _

_"Sarah!" the two girls exclaimed, running towards their friend. _

_"And Laura" stated the only blonde, Laura from behind Sarah, and all the foursome squealed again. _

_"I can't believe were all going to Hogwarts!" Nikole squealed, and hugged herself. _

_"So are you guy's purebloods or muggle borns? I'm a pureblood" Shinae said, looking at her friends. _

_"Pureblood" Nikole muttered _

_"Half-blood" Laura and Sarah said in unison, and they grinned at each other. _

_"What house do you want to be in Shi?" Nikole asked in interest and the two half-bloods looked at the others in confusion. _

_"Houses?" Laura said, looking at Nikole to answer. _

_"There are four houses, that have your dorms, and common rooms, and you share classes with the people in your house. There's Gryffindor, for the 'brave', Slytherin for the cunning and wicked, Ravenclaw for the clever, and Hufflepuff for the friendly ones. I hope I get Slytherin, all of my family have been in there for generations." Nikole explained, and looked at Shinae. _

_"Slytherins also. My mum's side of the family has been in there for almost a hundred years. And My dad's side has been mostly Ravenclaws" Shinae answered her friend's silent question. _

_"Slytherin too! On my dad's side, but he hasn't told me much about Hogwarts, he's always on business for the Ministry, he's in Magical Co-operation" Sarah chipped in. _

_"I hope I am, I don't want to be a loner! Most of my mum's side have been Hufflepuffs, but my mum and granddad were both Ravenclaws, I didn't even know about Hogwarts until I got my letter, since my mum died ages ago, and my dad's a muggle." Laura said, and when everyone else laughed when she said Hufflepuff, and Nikole rolled her blue eyes at Shinae, Laura went red, but when she mentioned her mother, all of the laughing ceased. _

_The train managed to keep going into the pouring rain, in the dark towards Hogsmeade Station. When the train stopped, the four girls, holding hands so they wouldn't lose each other, they wrestled through the crowd. _

_"First Years! First Years over here please!" Someone was shouting, and the girls made there way over. _

_"All here? Alright, follow me" the teacher instructed, and all of the eleven year olds followed down a steep path to the edge of a massive black lake. Little boats were gathered at the edge of the lake. _

_"No more than four to a boat!" the teacher yelled, and the four best friends made their way over to a boat, all climbing in cautiously. _

_"This is going to be awesome!" Shinae said, and Nikole agreed. _

_The boats slowly made their way across the lake, and they got their first sight of the castle. _

_"Wow!" Laura said. _

_"Amazing!" Sarah echoed _

_"This is better than mum described!" Shinae gushed _

_"Yay!" Nikole screeched, and she jumped up and down, and the boat rocked dangerously. _

_The boats all nudged the shore, and everyone clambered out of the boats, and followed the teacher lady up the grassy slope to the massive oak doors that closed out the classroom. After going through the orientation instructions from professor McGonagall, the group entered the Great Hall to be sorted. _

_"Burke, Nikole!" McGonagall shouted, and after a hand-squeeze from Shinae, she tip-toed forward nervously, and put on the hat. _

_"Well, well. Slytherin ancestry, very strong Slytherin connections, you'd make a good Ravenclaw too." The sorting hat whispered, and Nikole thought nervously to herself. _Slytherin please_! "Well then. SLYTHERIN!" the Hat shouted the last word to the hall, and Nikole eagerly rushed to the Gryffindor table, which was clapping loudly. Further down the list, McGonagall shouted out, _

_"Daemon, Shinae!" and Shinae ambled forward. _

_"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted within seconds, and Nikole whooped, and Shinae squealed before running down to her best friend. _

_"Neil, Laura!" was further down the list. _

_"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat shouted, and Laura groaned. Nikole and Shinae giggled at Laura's misfortune, as she trudged towards the table two tables over from them. _

_" Watts, Sarah!" was third to last on the list, and she walked forward nervously, placing the hat on her tidy brown hair. _

_"SLYTHERIN!" it shouted after a few minutes, and Nikole and Shinae shouted out in excitement, hugging their new house-mate, and giving Laura looks of sympathy. _

_Through the feast, they introduced themselves to several people in their house. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were incredible looking second years, Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson were also second years and were really friendly. People in her year included Patrick Parkinson, Pansy's younger brother, and Theodore Nott (I know he's actually in the same year as Draco and the trio, but bear with me right?)Then later on they met Max Avery and Lillia Yaxley. Lillia was sharing their dorm. _

_"So, Shi, What class are you looking forward to most?" Nikole asked her best friend, who rolled her hazel eyes at her. _

_"Classes? Charms, and Transfiguration mostly. What about you?" Shinae said, helping herself to dessert. _

_"Defence Against the Dark Arts, for sure. Sarah?" Nikole replied, who was picking at a piece of chocolate gateau. _

_"Potions." Sarah stated, eating treacle tart. _

_"Bit of a bummer that Laura got put in Hufflepuff isn't it?" Shinae said, and she grinned at Nikole, who was shaking her head. _

_"It was kind of obvious she'd end up there, they're all a bunch of losers." Nikole said, and the two girls giggled, while Sarah hid her smile. _

_The common room was amazing. Seats around tables all around the room, with a large crackling fireplace, and a large spiral staircase leading to the dormitories. The dormitories had four-poster beds, and their trunks were already up there at the foot of their beds. Collapsing into their respective beds, they fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_

_I know this chapter is short, but since it's an intro chapter, the others will be longer._

_Next Chapter:: A massive Room of Requirement bash, and getting caught caught smoking by Snape!_

_xxxxx_


	2. Smoke in the Bathroom

_This chapter is dedicated to Shinae, who's stuck with me since year nine, and without her, I wouldn't be Nik, and she wouldn't be Shi. _

_I own nothing, not even my own name, and that IS pretty sad._

_Enjoy the chapter! _

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Smoke in the Bathroom _**

_Five years had passed, and two girls stood in a first floor girl's bathroom. _

_"Shi, Lighter please darling" Nikole said to the other girl, flicking her permanently straightened newly black hair over her shoulder, and grabbing the lighter from her friend so she could light her cigarette. _

_"Cheers baby" the other black haired girl said, taking back her lighter, and using it to light her freshly rolled smoke. _

_"What are we supposed to be in?" Nikole muttered as she inhaled. _

_"Arithimancy." Was the reply, and Nikole nodded. _

_"I'm surprised, in our three years of wagging at least one class a day, we've never been caught, and we've always passed our exams. What did you get on your O.W.Ls again? 10 O.W.Ls? Same as me." Nikole said, shrugging. Shinae nodded, and flicked ash off the end of her smoke. _

_"But Sarah always comes up with good excuses for us" Shinae said, and Nikole nodded again. _

_"So, how are things with Blaise?" Shinae continued, looking at Nikole mischievously. _

_"He's to busy drooling over Sarah's innocent cleavage to notice me. I'm way hotter than her!" Nikole wailed, and took another puff of her smoke. _

_"I know Nik. Move on. Draco Malfoy is way hotter!" Shinae said. Shinae had sported a small crush on the Slytherin Prince for almost a year now, and had recently told her best friend of the little meeting on the train. _

_A couple more girls entered then, and the two girls already in there smiled at the newcomers. _

_"Pansy! You owe me a smoke!" Shinae reminded the seventh year Slytherin, who extracted a tailor-made cigarette from her skirt pocket, and handed it to the sixth year. _

_"Millicent!" Nikole shouted, and she hugged the girl standing behind Pansy, and then hugged Pansy. _

_"Blaise Zabini is a better fuck than Draco. Personal Experience" Pansy said, initiating that she had heard the end of Nikole and Shinae's conversation. _

_"You'd know, right Pansy?" Nikole commented, and the three others laughed. _

_"Very True" Millicent nodded, poking her tongue out at her best friend and fellow Seventh Year. _

_"What class are you two supposed to be in?" Shinae asked the older girls. _

_"Herbology" they muttered at the same time, and the other two girls nodded. _

_"Arithimancy" they replied before Pansy and Millicent could ask. All was silent while the girls all lit up cigarettes, Shinae and Nikole on their second. The door opened, and all of the girls tucked their burning cigarettes behind their backs. _

_"It's only me girls!" someone called, and they all recognised the voice and pulled their smokes back out. _

_"Hi Lillia!" Shinae called out to Lillia Yaxley, who had also come in for a smoke. _

_"I really couldn't be bothered with History of Magic" she said, and the other's nodded in pity. _

_"Lighter anyone?" she said, after searching her pockets for her own one. Three of the girls pulled out their lighters, and Lillia took Shinae's which was closer. _

_"Thanks darling" Lillia said to Shinae, handing her back the lighter and inhaling deeply on her smoke. _

_"So, where's the party at tonight? Room of Requirement again?" Pansy asked, and the other girls all nodded. _

_"I managed to get 100 Galleons worth of Firewhisky. Nik got some pot off her cousin. We even managed to get muggle music. Everyone loves muggle music, especially Bon Jovi." Shinae said, and all of the girls nodded in agreement. _

_"Good pot this time? The stuff Lillia got was shit!" Millicent said, and Pansy shrugged. _

_"I didn't know it was laced!" Lillia exclaimed, and Millicent looked away guiltily. _

_"Anyone heard Bon Jovi's song 'always'?" Nikole said, taking a long drag on her smoke. _

_"Yeah it's awesome!" Shinae agreed excitedly and the other girls muttered in agreement. _

_"My mum got me an AC/DC DVD for my birthday, its brilliant!" Lillia said, and Nikole squeaked. _

_"AC/DC! Oh my god! I love them!" Nikole said her voice high. _

_"Excuse me girls, Sorry to break up the little party, but you should all be in class!" a mans stern voice was behind them, and all of the girls spun around, smokes still in their hands. _

_"Ah. So sorry Headmaster" Pansy said, and Millicent, Shinae, Nikole, and Lillia nodded. _

_"Pure bloods, with a fetish for muggle music?" he said, sounding confused. _

_"Yeah" the girls all muttered, blushing. _

_"What do you guys think of Bon Jovi?" he asked, smirking. _

_"Oh My God! Don't you just love them! They're legendary!" Shinae exclaimed, and the girls all agreed. _

_"Indeed. Back to class, please girls." Snape said, and he smirked again, as all the girls rushed past him, reeking of smoke. _

_That night, was a Thursday, and even though there was a full day of classes tomorrow, the girls were still going to have their party, as usual. Shinae, Millicent, Nikole, Pansy and Lillia were in the Room of Requirement, smokes in one hand and a bottle of Firewhisky in the other. All the hundred or so bottles had Refilling charms on them, and shot glasses were stacked up on a table in the corner. Couches had lined the room, like they always did at the girls' parties. The girls themselves were all in mini-skirts and tank tops. _

_People were starting to come in now. Some of the first people to come were Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Max and Patrick. All of them had little square packages of smokes in their pockets. The guys were in their muggle best also, baggy jeans and tops. Draco was wearing a black logo hoody and Blaise looked damn fine. Nikole was practically drooling onto the floor. He had on a black singlet, that looked tight and emphasized his Quidditch body, and an open white shirt patterned with black skulls on the collar. _

_"Hey Blaise" Nikole said nervously, and Shinae muffled her giggles. _

_"Hey, Nikole?" he said, and she nodded. He remembered her name! _

_"Shinae" Draco stated, and she smiled at him in a flirty way. _

_"Draco" she stated in the same tone, and Millicent and Nikole rolled their eyes at each other. _

_"Are your groupies coming Nikole?" Draco asked, and the boys laughed _

_"Groupies?" Nikole asked, raising her eyebrows at the blonde boy. _

_"That goody-two-shoes chick in our house and that ugly Hufflepuff" he said, and Shinae and Nikole laughed. _

_"Sarah and Laura? How are they my groupies?" Nikole asked, slightly confused _

_"They like worship you. Almost like they're in love with you" he replied, and looked her up and down. Shinae glared at her as if to say 'He's mine!' and Nikole gave her the slightest nod. _

_"So, what music ya got?" Blaise asked and Nikole lead them over to the muggle music player in the corner, which music had been magically amplified. _

_"Bon Jovi! AC/DC! Guns N' Roses! Mean!" he said enthusiastically, and Nikole nodded. _

_In less than an hour, the music was blaring loudly, and everyone was either wasted, stoned, or both. There was a Hogwarts famous grind train in progress. Nikole was wedged between Blaise and Shinae, and Draco was grinding against Shinae on her other side. Shinae and Nikole screamed to each other when the next song started, "It's my life" by Bon Jovi, was one of their favourites. They extracted themselves from the train, and flicked their finished cigarettes to the ground, and after stamping on them with their heels to put them out, they danced. They pushed themselves closer to each other, dancing seductively. They swigged down more firewhisky. Blaise and Draco were practically drooling over the giggling girls, and Nikole pulled Shinae over to the couch, and they both threw themselves down. _

_"God, Blaise looks good" Shinae slurred, and Nikole jerked. _

_"Mine" she said in a defiant voice, and she took another drink. _

_"Bite me" Shinae replied, one of her favourite sayings. Nikole picked up her best friends arm, and nibbled on the exposed flesh, something she would _never_ do sober. Blaise was taking a drink as he watched Nikole and ended up spluttering it all down himself when he saw what she was doing to Shinae. Draco was taking action. _

_"Shinae, want to hang with me?" he said in his alluring slur, and she took his hand and after pulling her up, Draco led her across the room. She turned and winked at Nikole, who returned the gesture, and was hoping on receiving a full blast of the much awaited 'Blaise charm' _

_Shinae opened her eyes groggily. She couldn't remember anything. She couldn't remember where her top was. She couldn't remember whose chest she was lying on. So she looked up into Draco's sleeping face, figuring it out. Draco. He still had his pants on, which was a relief. Her head was pounding as she slowly sat up and looked around the trashed room. Her top was on the floor next to her, so she put it on. There were people, bottles and cigarette butts all over the floor. Nikole was fully clothed, underneath Blaise, who had dribbled onto the floor. She laughed to herself, and she watched Nikole starting to wake up. Her blue eyes looked up into Blaise's closed eyelids, and she smiled to herself. She looked around the room and spotted Shinae. It took Nikole a while to get Blaise off her, and she was clutching her head. She stumbled over to Shinae. _

_"Time for breakfast?" she asked eagerly, and Shinae grinned. The first thought of Nikole's every day was food. She looked at the clock on the wall, and saw that breakfast would start in 10 minutes. _

_"Let's go get changed and then head down. Pansy's got some hangover potion, but it won't be ready until break" Shinae replied, and the two girls headed out of the room, and headed down to their dungeon common room. Sarah was in their room, and she was getting dressed. _

_"Fudge, you guys look stuffed" she commented, looking at her friends with concern. Sarah, as a Christian, refused to swear, and 'Fudge' was one of her replacement words. _

_"Thanks. We love you too" Nikole replied groggily, and started to pull new robes out of her trunk. _

_"Sarah, can you wait for us, we'll walk to breakfast with you." Shinae said, as she stumbled across to her trunk. _

_A minute later, they were ready, Nikole and Shinae looking a little worse for wear. Laura was already at the Hufflepuff table, and she rushed over to the Slytherin one to sit with her best friends. She gave Sarah a tiny hug, and shoved Nikole, one of her normal morning customs. _

_"What the fuck did you do that for?" Nikole shouted, as she tried to sit back up. Nearly every eye in the hall was on them, including the teachers, but slowly every eye left her. Laura glared at Nikole and the group sat down. After eating their favourite hangover breakfast, plain dry toast, Nikole and Shinae slumped over the table. _

_"Do you reckon we've got time to have a smoke before Defence?" Shinae mumbled into the table, Nikole shrugged. _

_"Sarah?" Nikole asked to see if they had time. _

_"Smoking kills" was all she said, shaking her head. _

_"Excuse me, it's not Smoking that kills, it's the diseases _in_ smoking that kill." Shinae quipped, and Nikole stood up. _

_"We should have time, lets go" Nikole said, and after waiting for Shinae to delicately stand up, the two headed off to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, leaving the goody-good Slytherin to shake her head in sympathy._

_

* * *

_

Hope you all enjoyed it!

Reveiw Please, and I'll see you next time!

(Laura, me and you will have to think of what we will have our discussion about next chapter)

xxoxx 


	3. Yay! Pranks!

_This chapter is dedicated to Shinae, who can bring out the playfulness in anyone, we all love her to bits._

_**Disclaimer::** Harry Potter Universe is currently owned by JKR, but when I've got it, I'll flaunt it! Lazytown lyrics belong to Lazytown, and Bon Jovi lyrics belong to Bon Jovi, obviously. _

_Love you's_

_xxxxx_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 3: Yay! Pranks! _**

_"Hogsmeade weekend: 8th November. That's three weeks away" Shinae read off the notice board in the Slytherin common room. _

_"Got a good idea Shi?" Nikole asked, grinning mischievously at Shinae. Shinae grinned back and nodded, and the girl behind them shook her head. _

_"Not going to tell me?" she said, and the other two girls' eyes went straight to the prefect badge on her robes that was reflecting the green light cast over the room by the lake water above them. _

_"Nah" they both answered at the same time, and then they smiled at each other. They linked arms, and followed by Sarah, they headed up to breakfast. _

_"Another day another smoke" Nikole said, as Laura joined them at the Slytherin table five minutes later _

_"You guys are killing me" Sarah said shooting glances at both Nikole and Shinae "Smoking doesn't kill wizarding people" Nik said defensively _

_"Well smoking kills muggles and I'm a half blood" Sarah said glaring at Nikole _

_"So your half immune so it will take it longer to kill you" Shinae muttered, grinning "it will still kill me" Sarah replied. _

_"You'll get over it" Shinae said and Nikole muttered to her "goody-good"  
Sarah slapped her and smiled triumphantly. "I've wanted to do that for so long" _

_Nikole, watching as everyone laughed, rubbed her cheek absently as she giggled along with her friends. _

_"Come on, Dark Arts starts in ten, and I've got a good prank." Nikole said, and the foursome, grinning mischievously, rushed out of the hall. _

_"Professor Carrow?" Sarah asked innocently and winking at Nikole behind the Death Eater professor. _

_"Yes, Miss Watts?" he asked, standing over her, with his back to the rest of the group. Nikole carefully extracted her wand, her eyes glued to Sarah. _

_"I was just wondering, is there some kind of potion that can prevent the Crucatius Curse being effective?" Sarah said, and consulted her book before continuing. "It says in here that there are ways to counter-attack against the Crucatius, and potions are usually easier to have beforehand than a spell." Nikole grinned at Shinae. Sarah's reputation as a teachers pet was very crucial in putting their pranks into practise. Nikole raised her wand and muttered an incantation, almost silently, and even Shinae couldn't hear her. Quirky music started playing, and most people looked around in surprise, including the pranksters, keeping up the act they had perfected over the last few years of their more serious pranks. _

Sometimes things are really hairy  
Sneaking up when you are wary  
Big old eyes all red and glary  
Creatures in the dark are scary  
Shh  
_Giggles were issuing from many of the students, and even Sarah had to struggle to keep her prefect image, by not laughing herself. Shinae was singing along quietly, and Nikole and Laura were pulling faces at her.  
_Beneath the bed the ghosts are ooky  
Skeletons' bones are kooky  
Your teddy bear's name is Pooky  
Late at night he gets spooky  
BOO!

_On the word 'Pooky' the remaining of the class who still had straight faces cracked up. Professor Carrow was glaring around, looking for a culprit. He was mouthing words to himself, that looked oddly like 'Dumbledore's Army' and Shinae and Nikole shared an excited look.  
_Dippity dee  
It's only me  
Boopity boo  
I scared you  
Flick on the light there's nothing there  
Everything vanished in the air

Close your eyes when you are sleeping  
Centipedes and spiders creeping  
Shadows on the walls come seeking  
In the dark you are freaking  
BOO!  
_Someone fell out of their chair, but you couldn't tell who it was they were laughing so hard. This made everyone else laugh harder.  
_Dippity dee  
It's only me  
Boopity boo  
I scared you  
Flick on the light there's nothing there  
Everything vanished in the air  
_Laura was smacking her hand on the desk, as she sung along, only knowing the words from the numerous times the other three had burst into that song while in the library, Room of Requirement or out by the lake.  
_Close your eyes  
Rest your head  
Time to go to  
Shh  
BOO!

Dippity dee  
It's only me  
Boopity boo  
I scared you  
Flick on the light there's nothing there  
Everything vanished in the air  
_The music was slowing, most people guessed the song was coming to an end, even though they were laughing so much. If only they knew what was going to happen next. The four girls who did happen to know what was about to happen, shared an excited look, and Sarah got out her wand, and performed a non-verbal _muffliato _that covered the four of them, and was completely unnoticeable.  
_Flick on the light there's nothing there  
Everything vanished in the air  
BOO!

_Everyone laughed. Nobody could stop. Then the music started up again, and people groaned, the _muffliato_ charm blocked out the music, which satisfied them greatly. _

_Later that day, during last class, the music was still playing over and over in the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, either none of the teachers could remove it, or some just didn't want to. The last Dark Arts class for the day, a group of fifth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had been taken to another class for the afternoon, Professor Carrow had eventually got so irritated with it she had performed a Crucatius on an unsuspecting, but highly amused third year. That night, in the Great Hall for dinner, Hogwarts favourite mischievous foursome since the Marauders, were eating dinner, and thinking about their next prank. _

_"We could do another cell phone trick" Laura said, sitting at the Slytherin table with the other three. _

_"Oh, that was so last year" Shinae and Nikole said together, and Sarah nodded, as they remembered one of their favourite pranks that they had done last year. _

_**Flashback:** _

_The Great Hall was packed for dinner. The four girls were chatting animatedly, each with the grin and the glittering eyes that many of their friends had come to notice just before a prank occurred. _

_"Have you done our Potions essay yet?" Nikole asked Sarah and Laura. _

_"Yeah, we did it in the library this afternoon. No copying!" Laura said, and Shinae and Nikole groaned. That of course, was exactly what they were expecting, a beep interrupted their conversation, and loud music was blaring from Shinae's bag. _

_"_The hotel bar hangover

Whiskey's gone dry  
the barkeeper's wig's crooked  
and she's giving me the eye  
I might have said yeah  
but I laughed so hard I think I died_" _

_It was Bed of Roses, one of Shinae's favourite songs, by Bon Jovi. Many of the surrounding girls sung along, Snape was smirking from his seat in the middle of the Staff Table, and Shinae riffled through her bag, looking for the little phone. _

_"Don't worry, it's mine!" she announced, as every eye in the Hall was on her. _

_"Hi Darling!" "Now's not a good time, can I ring you back later?" "Bye!" she said into the cell phone, and people were looking around in wonder. Lots of half and pure blood wizards had never heard of cell phones and were utterly confused as to why she would be talking to a little box. _

_**: End Flashback** _

_They all smiled at each other reminiscently. They couldn't come up with a prank that was original. _

_"Gnomes!" Nikole announced. Nikole loved the little muggle gnomes that looked like Santa Claus'. _

_"What about them?" Shinae said, and both Laura and Sarah both looked expectantly at Nikole. _

_"Well listen. It'll take a month or so to get sorted but….." _

_

* * *

_

Okay, What did you think? The pranks are random, and they're mostly inside jokes, but it's still funny. Please reveiw.

xxxxxxx 


	4. Friendship Check and Bad Medicine

**_Chapter 4: Friendship Check and Bad Medicine_**

_Shinae had taken Sarah to the Hospital Wing. They had had an accident in Dark Arts, when Sarah had been hit by a _Sectumsempra _curse while she practised duelling against Demelza Robins. Professor Carrow had dismissed the class early, mumbling about the 'Stupid Paperwork'. Nikole had wandered the corridors, and eventually decided on going to the library, where she knew Laura was. Nikole wanted to find a spell to conjure weed, while Laura was doing her homework. _

_"Your love is like Bad Medicine, Bad Medicine is what I need, whoa! Shake it up, just like bad medicine; there isn't a doctor that can cure my disease. Bad… Bad… Medicine" Nikole sung as she searched through the Library for her blonde friend. Laura was sitting at a table, facing away from the doorway. _

_"Hi Nik" She said as she wrote her name at the bottom of her Potions Essay. _

_"How'd you know it was me?" Nikole asked offended. _

_"Who else would sing Bon Jovi that loudly and that out-of-tune in a library?" Laura asked, and Nikole nodded. With books to cover their conversation, Laura looked at Nikole. _

_"We need to talk Nik" Laura looked entirely serious as she said this. _

_"Yeah, about our next prank right?" Nikole replied, grinning at the prank idea she had had. _

_"No, about our friendship. We always fight. It's not fair on Sarah and Shinae" Laura said, looking at her hands, which were crossed in front of her. _

_"I know, but the thing is, you just rub me the wrong way. We have a personality clash." Nikole said, also serious now, forgetting the prank for the moment. _

_"Yeah, but can't we grow up and realise that we need to understand that it's not all about ourselves, but the others around us, and that with the Dark times we're in at the moment we need to keep our friends, and to keep them in check. I need to know that I can trust you with my life." Laura said, looking up at Nikole, who nodded. _

_"And remember last year, when you got in that massive fight with the Gryffindors that you were really close with, Demelza Robins, Romilda Vane and Ginny Weasley, right? And when you had that massive falling out with them, who stuck up for you when they cornered you in the hallway? Me. Because I knew that the one thing that you need right then was someone who had your back.." Laura said her voice so frightfully honest it was kind of scary. _

_"And when you said you wanted to try to loose weight, I was there to keep you going when you wanted to give up, even though you only hexed me" Nikole could only nod again as Laura continued talking, sure they were far from perfect, but had she really been that nasty to Laura? _

_"I'm sorry Laura. I never really realised. You know I'm a bitch; I only ever look out for myself, Shi and Sarah. I never really thought. I just. I don't know. You're just so easy to pick on. Sure Sarah's always easy to tease, but I really hate being slapped, and you just take it. I'm really sorry Laura, I'll try harder, I promise." Nikole looked up at Laura with tears forming in her blue eyes _

_"I remember my little exercise regime. Didn't help much, did it?" Nikole laughed, patting her stomach, which stuck out through her blouse slightly. These girls weren't perfect. Laura was tall and obnoxious, Sarah was the sweet little goody-good, who was very pretty, Shinae was the almost-anorexic super-skinny chick, and Nikole was the podgy, loud mouth. They were extremely sociable though, and people were gradually drawn to the extroverted foursome, even though they weren't popular or slutty, and were still cool and happy with their popularity status. They were over it. Who wanted to be the over-slutty super-rich try hard girls who would open their legs just for the status of it? Shinae, Nikole, Laura and Sarah were more than happy doing their own thing. They were the kind of girls that didn't give a rats shit about what was hot and what wasn't. Sure, they got on the wrong side of people very easily, but they always ended up being loyal to each other, like an unwritten code between the inseparable foursome. Laura had been talking while Nikole was day dreaming. _

_"Nikole!" Laura was nudging her friend. _

_"Oh. Sorry, what were you saying?" Nikole replied, blushing somewhat. _

_"Just that you don't stand a ghost of a chance." Laura said, and the twosome laughed. One of their favourite inside jokes was that one and the other was 'If you're a ghost, then I'm straight!' _

_"So, do you think we should go see Sarah?" Nikole asked, and the two girls shared a glance, in which they silently agreed, and linked arms and walked up to the Hospital Wing. Things were better between them. Sarah was propped up in bed, the gash in her cheek healed, but a scar remained. She grinned when she saw her two friends, and then looked confused. _

_"Why on earth are you linked arms?" she asked, her face blank. _

_"Because we're friends." Laura said, and Nikole nodded, and the two girls grinned at each other. Shinae looked speechless _

_'We had a talk. It's all good." Nikole added. _

_"What?" Shinae said when she'd regained her speech. _

_"Don't worry darling" Nikole replied, and went over to sit on her best friend's knee. _

_"So how are you Sarah?" Laura said, stepping closer to her best friend in the bed in front of her. _

_"I'm okay. I'll have a massive scar on my cheek, and I have to stay in overnight, so I'll have to miss out on classes tomorrow" she sounded disappointed, and Shinae and Nikole exchanged shocked looks. They'd never miss an opportunity to miss classes. _

_"So?" Shinae said, as Laura laughed at Nikole and Shinae's faces. _

_"You two will have to bring me all of the homework." Sarah directed this last comment at the two girls sitting in the seat next to her bed. _

_"As if!" Nikole and Shinae exclaimed at the same time. Nikole was bored. The other three could tell. She was tapping her hands on the side of the bed in a vaguely familiar way. Shinae grinned in recognition and joined in. _

_"Lay your hands on me, Lay your hands on me, Lay your hands on me-eee!" The two sung, glaring at Laura who snorted. _

_"Hey look, an Owl!" Sarah said, as she spotted a barn owl with deep blue eyes sitting on the windowsill, tapping its claws against the window pane. _

_"It's Grabble!" Laura said, as she went to untie the roll of parchment. "Read it out loud!" Nikole added, and Laura nodded. Grabble was Laura's mum's old Owl, that had been left to Laura's father after Laura's mum had died. Laura's dad, a muggle, used the owl to communicate with Laura while she was at Hogwarts. _

_"Dear Laura Darling, _

_I regret having to write this in a letter, but I think that I will not be able to see you this summer. I have terminal lung cancer, and the doctors have given me 3 or so more weeks to live. I am going to miss you darling, but there is one thing I want you to know before I pass. _

_I am not your real father. I will always consider you as my daughter, being the one who raised you mostly single-handedly since you were tiny. Your real father is a pure-blood, which is all your mother told me before she died. She was pregnant with you when we first got together, only about three weeks though. I am very sure that she never told me who he was, but surely you can find a way to figure it out. _

_I love you Laura, and I'll miss you darling. Be good, don't do anything I wouldn't do, and be careful. _

_Love, Dad." Laura finished reading and tears were streaming down her pale face. She hardy ever cried, and Nikole, who would normally tease her for crying, didn't know what to say. _

_"We're doing the father-finder potion in Potions next week. We'll figure out who he is and write to him. We'll sort it out, we always do." Sarah said softly, reaching out for Laura's hand. _

_"I know." Laura muttered, and she wiped her face with a tissue from the little table next to Sarah's bed. _

_"So when are the Gnomes getting here?" Laura asked, and Nikole grinned. _

_"Shinae and I sent off a note last week to the Weasley Twins to see if they could go into muggle London and get us some Gnomes. They wrote back to say they'd send them as soon as they can, they can't really be seen with muggle purchases down Diagon Alley." Nikole said, and Laura nodded in agreement. _

_"I've found a few handy spells that will do what we need them to do, and there's only a few more that I need." Sarah said, and Nikole grinned. _

_"This is surely one of the best pranks ever!" Shinae exclaimed and the other three agreed. _

_"Okay, well. We better head down to the Great Hall for dinner. We'll come and see you tomorrow to give you all your homework" Nikole laughed as Laura said it, and after delicate hugs for Sarah, the threesome left the Hospital Wing. _

_The next week, Potions was first period on Wednesday. Sarah had been released from the Hospital the day after she ended up in there, and had finished her homework by the next day, and took three days teasing from Nikole and Shinae as punishment. Sarah had come back to find the dormitory she shared with Nikole, Shinae, and Lillia to be absolutely destroyed, bottles of muggle alcoholic beverages, and cigarette buts all over. An ashtray had spilt over Sarah's emerald bedspread, and what Sarah thought looked like bourbon was all over the floor. Sarah had used a few Vanishing Spells and a nice Cleaning Charm to make the room the way she liked it. Spotless. _

_N.E.W.T Potions had sixth years form all four houses in it. Laura, Shinae, Sarah and Nikole all shared a table, and unpacked their Potion kits and Cauldrons. _

_"Okay Class. Today we are making the 'Father-Finding' Potion, which used to be used in wizarding Orphanages during wars. The instructions are on page 127 of Advanced Potion Making, you have the rest of the period. Start" Professor Slughorn sat back in his chair, relaxing. _

_"What should we put in it to use as 'DNA'?" Shinae asked, and Nikole shrugged. _

_"Hair?" Nikole suggested, tugging at a strand of black hair. _

_"Then it'll look off centre!" exclaimed Shinae, and Nikole nodded. "Nails?" _

_"And ruin my manicure? Uh-Nah!" Nikole looked at her perfectly manicured and black-polished nails. "And not toenails, I've got a pedicure." _

_Shinae laughed. "What about spit?" she suggested, shuddering. _

_"Best chance we got I think" Nikole said and Shinae shrugged. _

_"Okay. One….Two….Three…Spit!" They counted down together, and spat into their cauldrons. _

_"Now three stirs counter-clockwise" Shinae consulted the book. On the third stir, a ghostly figure rose from the cauldrons, and each of the girls smiled at the spirits. _

_"That's my dad!" they said, and slapped high-fives. _

_"Good Girls! Ten points each to Slytherin!" Slughorn announced, not even moving from his chair. _

_Shinae, Sarah and Nikole, having completed their potions, turned their attention to Laura, who was adding a small part of her hair to her solution. She stirred it and a figure rose up. Shinae and Nikole could sense a certain familiarity about him. _

_"It's Lucius Malfoy!" exclaimed Sarah softly, and Shinae nodded. _

_"Only Draco's Dad would look like that" Nikole quipped, and Shinae elbowed her. _

_"We've got a free period now." Nikole announced as they packed up their gear. _

_"We should head somewhere and write a letter to Mr Malfoy." Sarah said, and Laura nodded. _

Mr Malfoy.

My name is Laura Neil. I'm sixteen, and I'm a sixth year Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. You might remember my mother, Marla Neil. I'm not quite sure how to write this next bit.

We did the 'Father Finding Potion' in my N.E.W.T Potions class, and you came out as my father.

I hope to hear from you.

Yours truly,

Laura Neil.

_"It'll do. It's polite, and it's to the point. If he wants to reply, he will." Sarah reassured her best friend as the four friends walked up to the Owlery. _

_"I'm nervous" Laura said softly as she attached the letter to her owl, Bakura. _

_"I would be too Laura. This is something you've got to do." Nikole put her hand on Laura's shoulder. _

_"You might even get a reply tomorrow" Shinae said softly, staring out the window watching Bakura fly into the distance. _

_"Bakura's a fast flyer." Laura commented, and the four girls turned around to head down to Lunch. _

_The next morning at Breakfast, Laura sat alone at the Hufflepuff table since her friends hadn't arrived yet, so she could sit with them. Professor Snape was walking up the nearly empty hall between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. _

_"Miss Malfoy" he said softly, as he stood behind her. Luckily nobody heard him. Laura stood up and turned around to look at the bat-like Headmaster. _

_"Come" he said and he stalked out of the Hall, into the Entrance Hall. _

_"I have been corresponding with Lucius Malfoy. He says that you're his illegitimate daughter. A man such as himself should only have children in the proud Slytherin House. House-elves are moving your things as we speak. The password to the common-room is Dark. Good day Miss Malfoy" Snape stalked back into the Great Hall, his cloak billowing out at the sides like wings. Laura walked quickly down to the dungeons, as she knew the way to the Slytherin common room, having walked her friends there a few times, to meet her friends and tell them the news. _

_"Dark." She said to the Dungeon wall, which split as soon as she announced the password. She grinned as she stepped into the green and silver room, and walked up the girl's dormitory staircase. _

_"Who's trunk is this? House-Elves just dropped it off" Shinae was saying. _

_"New student?" Nikole asked, her voice muffled. Laura opened the door. _

_"It's my trunk!" She exclaimed, and all four of the girls turned to the doorway. _

_"Laura!" Shinae, Nikole and Sarah shouted, as Sarah rushed forward to hug her friend. _

_"Mr Malfoy got in touch with Professor Snape. Malfoy perks!" Laura explained. _

_"Malfoy Perks?" Lillia asked, confused. _

_"Turns out Mr Malfoy's my father. I don't want anyone to know yet." Laura said, and the other four girls nodded. _

_"Come on, lets go to breakfast," Sarah said, and the four friends left Lilia behind to go to the Great Hall. _

_In the Great Hall, the post owls were just coming in. Owls of all different colours were coming down to various students. One owl, a handsome eagle owl, was still flying around looking for the recipient of the letter. It was the Malfoy Owl. Draco was trying to coax the owl down to him, but as Laura entered the Hall, the owl went straight to her. _

_"Excuse me, but Why is my owl bringing you a letter?" Draco asked the newest addition to the Slytherin House. _

_"Because it's got a letter for me, I'll explain later" Laura said simply, untying the parchment. _

_"Your Marla's kid, aren't you?" Draco asked quietly, and Laura looked up at him, shocked, and nodded slightly. _

_"I used some Weasley merchandise one night, and I heard my parents talking about it." Draco added, and Shinae grinned. Laura smiled up at her 'big half-brother' _

_"So how does it feel to be a big, bad, older half brother?" Shinae asked, and Draco punched her arm lightly while grinning at her. _

_"Quiet you" he said, and turned away from the group, to go and sit with his thugs, Crabbe and Goyle. _

_"So now that Draco knows, it's not a big secret?" Nikole asked, sharing a look with Shinae. _

_"Guess not" Laura replied lightly. Nikole nodded at Shinae, who wrote a note on a bit of parchment and while Nikole read it over her shoulder, she muttered a few spells, wand pointed at the parchment. With a final nod from her best friend, Shinae said the activation spell. _

_"BJLA would like to introduce Slytherin House's newest member to Hogwarts. We give you, Miss Laura Malfoy!" A mysterious voice said, and an arrow rose up above Laura's head. Laura glared at the two giggling friends across from her. BJLA was a random acronym that Shinae had come up with to keep the __announcement Anonymous. BJLA stands for Bon Jovi Lovers Anonymous. _

_"Read the letter!" Sarah nudged Laura, who slowly opened the roll of parchment. _

_"_Laura.

As you probably know, I got in touch with Professor Snape, and you are now in the Slytherin House, as an honourable pureblood should be.

I have to see you. I know that there is a Hogsmeade trip coming up. I will meet you outside the Three Broomsticks at noon.

I would also prefer if you told Draco. I would, but as you probably found, it isn't something easy to write in a letter. As for the school finding out, you can decide whether or not you want them to know, you'll find that teachers will respect you more as a Malfoy.

Lucius."

_Laura put the letter down after each of her friends had read it and looked expectantly at her friends, waiting for a comment. _

_"He seems like a nice guy, bit professional, but decent" Nikole said, and Laura smiled warmly at her. _

_"Well, you could have guessed that already Nik. Like father like son" Shinae said, and Nikole rolled her eyes. _

_"Hate to see what Blaise's dad's like then" Sarah commented, and Nikole looked shocked, and then giggled. _

_"Where would he go on the Love pentagon? Well, it'd be a hexagon, but still…" Nikole said, raising her eyebrows. _

_"Love pentagon? What on earth?" Sarah said, and Nikole smiled. _

_"I can't believe I never told you!" She pulled out a self-inking quill and a piece of parchment and drew a small diagram, a pentagon with a letter, either an 'S', 'D', 'N', 'B' or 'SC' at each point. "Basically, its Shinae likes Draco, who likes Nikole, who likes Blaise, who likes Sarah's Chest. I came up with at the start of the year." Shinae laughed. _

_"My Chest?!" Sarah exclaimed, and many of the people around the group looked at her in confusion. Lillia sat down next to Nikole, looking at the parchment. _

_"What is that?" Lillia asked, as she reached for a piece of toast. Nikole briefly explained the 'Pentagon Theory' as she was now calling it, and Lillia looked seriously at Sarah. _

_"She's right. Your always to busy with you homework to notice Blaise's drooling." Laura burst out laughing, joining Shinae and Nikole, who were struggling to hide their giggles from an irritated Sarah, who was glaring at Lillia. _

_"Nik, can I scab a cig before Transfiguration? My mum's sending me a couple of pouches this afternoon." Lillia asked the girl next to her, and as Nikole nodded, Shinae, Lillia and Nikole all stood up to head to a nearby bathroom. Sarah shook her head. _

_"Why don't you just give up trying to make them quit smoking?" Laura asked, and Sarah shook her head. _

_"It's so repulsive! How could they do that to themselves?" Sarah shook her head, and picked up her backpack. "Time for Transfiguration" she added. _

_There were three empty seats in Transfiguration. _


End file.
